This invention relates to a nursing bottle, more particularly to a baby-graspable auxiliary device therefor, whereby bottle breakage and leakage of the liquid contained within the bottle can be prevented.
When a mother bottle-feeds her baby, she must hold the baby with one hand and grasp the nursing bottle with the other hand. Accordingly, a mother's hands are not free to deal with urgent matters such as receiving a telephone call while she is bottle-feeding her baby. If a baby could hold a nursing bottle itself, this problem would be solved. The hands of a very small infant, however, are too small to hold an ordinary nursing bottle. Therefore, it is desirable that a nursing bottle be equipped with an auxiliary device which can be held by such an infant. However, when held by a baby, the chances that a nursing bottle will be thrown to the ground or against a hard surface are greatly increased. In this case, not only will the liquid contained within the bottle escape, but the bottle itself may also be damaged.